conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes Verónica Silva
Mercedes Veronica Silva is the current and 5th President of the United Republic of Brazil, elected on June 24, 2010. She was born on June 17, 1981 to parents Oliver Silva and Patricia Vega. Biography Mercedes Silva was born in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil on June 17, 1981. She grew up in the city for most of her childhood. Her family practiced Roman Catholicism. Her performance in school was extraordinary with top grades of her classes. Her skills and education allowed her to skip two schooling grade levels from her last year in elementary schooling to her senior secondary schooling year, in which she graduated with top honors. Entering the Federal University of Rio Grande do Sul at age 16, she achieved a Masters in Economics and simultaneously studied for a Doctorates in Law, which she achieved two years later. Her university grades were some top percentages in her university's history. Mercedes practiced law as a lawyer until she was 28 in which she decided to run for political offices. She maintained a position in the Brazilian Congress for two years before running for the Presidency. Presidential Career After her election in 2010, Mercedes achieved a variety of major accomplishments both for Brazil domestically and abroad. During World War III and the Yarphese invasion of the Falkland islands, which her administration was forced to deal with, she maintained Brazil's regional superiority against Yarphese influence in neighboring Peru and other South American nations. Mercedes succeeded in 2011 and 2012 in gaining Brazil positions in both the United Nations Security Council, which it gained a permanent seat and a strong role of membership in the Planetary Alliance For Freedom. Silva's cooperation in PAFF gained Brazil a role in aiding rescue and response for catastrophes around the world, housing one of several PAFF DRA supply bases. Silva also achieved Brazil's entry into the G8 Forum. Domestically, the Silva administration had managed to pass laws to increase Brazil economic power by utilizing vertical farming while avoiding a large amount of environmental damage to the rainforests. Vertical farming technology developed in Brazil increased the quality of food stuff goods. Silva achieved a personal goal in securing gay rights, herself being a lesbian woman, ensured that her fellow community members are able to receive equal treatment in healthcare, education, housing, finances and rights of relationships including the right of gays and lesbians to marry. Her administration managed to further energy development, initially started by the Gaulban administrations in the early 1990s, and ensured Brazil a world leader spot in development of hydro-electric, bio-fuels, fuel cell and geothermal power sources. Several bills passed allowed subsidies for clean and renewable energy, forcing a decline in oil dependency. During her leadership, Mercedes made sure that the previous administration's plans to launch a Mars orbiting space research station would not fall through and in 2011, the Brazilian space agency launched and positioned into orbit of the planet Mars, a research station. Foreign Relations Mercedes Silva has close personal ties with several world leaders. Affiliations Core Beliefs Category:United Republic of Brazil Category:Individuals